zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Snowpeak
Snowpeak ( ) is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Located in the Peak Province north of Hyrule, it is a mountainous region of extreme cold. Yetis inhabit the mountains, but only two living inside a frozen mansion are encountered in the game. Overview Snowpeak consists of several mountains. During the Twili invasion, Snowpeak's cold weather was responsible for freezing the flow of water in Zora's Domain, which in turn caused Lake Hylia to dry up until the remaining body of water was but a fraction of its previous size. The only entry to the Snowpeak is through Zora's Domain, located in the Lanayru Province. Eventually Wolf Link and Midna manage to thaw out Zora's Domain by transporting molten rock from Death Mountain, restoring the flow of water through Zora's River and into Lake Hylia, however the tunnel leading to the Snowpeak region remain frozen over, until Link successfully clears the Arbiter's Grounds. Geography Snowpeak's playable area consists of a single mountain. At the base is a frozen lake covered in floating icebergs. If Link falls into the icy water, he will suffer damage and be returned to the entrance of Snowpeak. Beyond this is a constantly rising mountain area covered in snow. The depth of the snow slows Link's movement while in his Hylian form, causing it to be much more effective to become a wolf. Near the top of the mountain is a Howling Stone and an icy cavern that must be traversed to reach the mountain's summit, Snowpeak Top. From here, Snowpeak Ruins can be reached by sledding down the mountain. The lower parts of Snowpeak are covered in mist, but visibility improves as Link climbs higher. Story After Link and Midna discover that the Mirror of Twilight is in pieces, the Ancient Sages indicate that one of the shards is located in the Snowpeak Ruins. Shortly after this, Links meets Ashei near the frozen lake. She informs Link that a monster from Snowpeak has repeatedly entered Zora's Domain in order to steal Reekfish. She then hands over a sketch of the "monster" to Link, hoping he can do something about it. Link finds Prince Ralis in Kakariko Graveyard and reveals to him the sketch and the tale. To aid Link in tracking down the monster, Prince Ralis provides him with the Coral Earring, which attracts Reekfish if used as a fishing lure. Using the Fishing Rod combined with the earring, Link is able to reel in a Reekfish while fishing near Mother-and-Child Rocks; in his wolf form, he is then able to memorize the scent of the fish, and follow the scent trail using his olfactory senses. Link trails the stench of the fish through the trails and caves of Snowpeak and ultimately catches up with the monster, which is revealed to be Yeto the Yeti. Unable to converse sensibly with the Yeti, Link attempts to find a way to the Mirror Shard and rolls into a tree, causing a frozen leaf to plummet down into the snow. Yeto assumes this to be a challenge for a downhill race, and they both cascade down the mountain, eventually reaching Snowpeak Ruins, Yeto's residence and the location of the Mirror Shard. After the Mirror Shard is recovered from Snowpeak Ruins, Yeto and his wife Yeta are found on the top of Snowpeak. They both offer to race Link to the Snowpeak Ruins and give him a Piece of Heart when he beats both of them. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Snowpeak serves as the location for Snowpeak Ruins: Defender, while the Snowpeak Ruins appears as a location for Snowpeak Ruins: Ranger. Non-canonical Appearances Twilight Princess Beta In the early development of Twilight Princess, Snowpeak had a different layout. Theory Zora's Fountain The frozen lake at the base of Snowpeak is theorized to be Zora's Fountain from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This is supported by their similar climates and locations, both being adjacent to Zora's Domain. Ice Cavern Due to its cold climate and proximity to Zora's Domain, Ice Cavern from Ocarina of Time may be part of Snowpeak Mountain. It is possible that over time it turned into the cave that connects Zora's Domain and Snowpeak, though reduced in size. It should also be noted that White Wolfos and Ice Keese which are common in the Snowpeak region are also found within the Ice Cavern, though this may be due to them preferring cold climates. Gallery File:Snowpeak Ruins.jpg|The entrance to Snowpeak Ruins es:Región del Pico Nevado Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:Beta